How I Love This Hippie
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: Skipper has a very concerned boyfriend. Or is he just concerning?


_**Authors Note: Made by RandomFanFictionPressGirl14 and meeeeee. **_

_**Summary: Skipper has a very concerned boyfriend. Or is he just concerning?**_

_**Status: HUMANIZED.**_

_**Chapter Two is finished if it's wanted!**_

_**Later!**_

_**~Natty.**_

* * *

_How I Love This Hippie._

_~PoM~_

Looking at his watch the young jobless man paced the apartment he shared. He hated these things. Seriously he'd rather just look at his phone to tell the time.

Where was he? Normally he was home already, but he wasn't. There were no messages telling where he was or if he was working late. There was no trace of him anywhere, and that irked the man.

The brown haired adult clutched his fuzzy hair. Oh god this was the part where he started thinking the worst. What if…what if…?

There was a sudden rattle of the knob of the door.

The knob turned and the door opened, a raven haired man entered. He walked with a bit of a limp and he looked…

"Skipper!" The brunette called, rushing over. "What happened to you?"

The other man -Skipper- waved the worried man away. "Nothing." He mumbled. "Just work."

"Work!?" The other freaked out. "Where have you BEEN?!"

"I told you, I've been at work."

"Look at you!"

The man looked down at himself. "So?"

"You're hurt, Skipper! Who did this to you!"

The man rolled his eyes. "No one did this to me.

"Tell me who!"

"I told you," Skipper's voice began to raise. "Nobody!"

"Like I can believe that!" The brunette scoffed.

"And why not?"

"You're always out late, and you come home all messed up and angry…and-" He sighed. "Skipper…it's okay if you're seeing someone else…"

"Seeing someone-!" He scoffed. "Way to jump to conclusions!"

"I can see it! In your eyes!"

"No! I swear! I'm not seeing anyone else!"

"You are, Skipper. I don't know who it is but whenever you come back you're…different."

"I swear! I'm no different from the time I leave to the time I come back!"

"Skipper I'm just-" The other started meekly.

"No! You have no reason to accuse me like that! If I have something to tell you, I'll tell you!" He just came home from a rough day! He didn't have to come home to this!

"Look Mister 'That's classified', you don't exactly give off that impression!" Alex said in a mock laugh.

"I'll classify whatever needs to be classified!"

The light brown bushy haired one scoffed. "So what, like, everything? You're such a-"

"Don't even!" Skipper cried.

"-COWARD, SKIPPER!" He finished in a yell.

In a flash, Skipper had stood from his chair, raised his arm, and slapped the other across his face. "Don't you ever, EVER," He growled. "Call me a coward!"

Alex Leon held the side of his face, tears quickly building in his darker blue eyes.

The black-haired man grabbed on to the collar of the other man's shirt. "No one calls me a coward. I am NOTHING like a coward!"

Alex's eyes were filled with terror.

Skipper let go and turned around, unable to face the other after what he just did.

The bushy haired man backed away.

"I...I..." Skipper didn't know what to say.

Alex was crying.

"A-Alex...I'm s-sorry..."

The Broadway dancer put a hand to his mouth as a little bit of blood trickled down the corner of his frown. He could taste it where his teeth had impaled into his cheek.

"H-Here...l-let me..." Skipper stepped forward, hand raising.

"NO!" Alex shouted jumped back in fear.

The black haired man whimpered, retracting his hand.

The other gave a sob and tried to rush away into their bedroom.

The military commando acted fast, wrapping his arms around Alex's waist and pulling him close. "Shhh, Alex, please!" Skipper whispered, gently rocking him in his arms. "I am so sorry...p-please..."

Alex rested his head back against the other's chest, not having anyone else to comfort him than the one who hurt him. It was a bad feeling.

Skipper rubbed the others back. "I'm so sorry..."

"Skipper…" the brunette sobbed.

He didn't know what else to say to the man.

"Please…Skipper…"

"Yes?"

The dancer cried again into his boyfriend's suit.

Skipper pat his back. "Shh, calm down. It's ok now."

Alex shook his head. It wasn't okay and it wasn't going to be...

"I'm sorry." Skipper tried again. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

The LIGHT brown haired man was about to answer when his phone that was on a nearby table started to ping and vibrate. Alex's blood ran cold and as he buried his face into the leader's neck he begged. "Make him stop Skipper…please…"

"Him?" Skipper asked.

The phone went off again and Skipper felt Alex clutch him tighter in utter fear.

The black-haired man reached for the phone, picking it up.

Skipper opened the first text.

_'I hope you now recognize my power.'_ The iphone read in italics.

Skipper was confused. Who was this psycho?

_'Do not ignore me Alexander Leon. I will not accept that.'_

Skipper let go of Alex and began texting this mystery PERSON back. 'Who are you?'

_'Don't play dumb with me, Alex. You know exactly who I am.'_

_'Or do I?'_ Skipper texted back. Since he wasn't gonna get anything out of Alex, this was the next best way of gaining INTEL.

_'Skipper? That's you isn't it? Has your pathetic one ratted me out to you?'_

Skipper was a little shocked. So, this person knew who he was? He decided on another tactic. _'NO!'_

_'Yes, that would be you alright Skipper. How is Alex doing?'_

Skipper growled. This was some idiot! A determined one at that. _'I'm not sure what games you're trying to play with me.'_

_'You know I don't play'_

_'Then what are you doing to me?'_

_'I was talking to your lovely mate. Now would you mind putting him back on?'_

Skipper looked down at the man still cuddled up to him. This person must have been antagonizing Alex for a long time!

"L-Let me talk to him again." Alex offered with a shaky breath.

"Are you sure?" He asked, holding the phone out to Alex.

"I shouldn't have told you about it..." The brunette shook his head. "I'm an idiot like he says, I just-" He seemed so emotionally unstable.

Skipper was mad. There was no way he was going to let this maniac take this kind of toll on Alex like that!

"No! You're not!" He told Alex. "Don't listen to whoever this is! There're just some kinda jerk trying to mess with you!"

The phone went off again.

Skipper looked Alex straight in the eyes, wondering what he wanted to do.

Alex just wanted it too end. The weeks and weeks of harassment he's been keeping inside, the self-hatred this person gave him. He was completely broken. He stood by his earlier decision. "Make him stop Skipper..."

"Ok..." Skipper brought the phone back to his own two hands and began to text. _'What do you want with me?'_

_'And who is this now? Just joking, Skipper. I can see you anyway.'_

Skipper looked all around. So, this creep had the house under video surveillance? This just became a horror film.

_'Next you're gonna tell me you have mics planted too.'_

_'Tell that pathetic piece of flesh next to you to stop crying so much. I only tell him the truth.'_

Mics too? What the literal fu-

Skipper growled. This person was beginning to push him too far! _'What if I called YOU a pathetic piece of flesh?'_

_'I know that I'm not so it wouldn't phase me.'_

_'Alright then! WHO'S THE IDIOT BEHIND THIS?'_

There was no response and so with a growl, the leader threw down the phone. His eyes rested on his broken up boyfriend.

All Skipper could do was hold on to him. Not only to comfort him, but to hold on to his own sanity.

"Skipper I'm sorry I didn't tell you about-"

"No, it's ok." The black-haired man spoke. "You don't need to apologize."

"He said if I told anyone..." Alex couldn't stop the sob.

"I know...Shhh..."

"H-He said that-"

"Please," Skipper begged. "Alex-" He felt like he couldn't handle whatever Alex would say.

"I'm a monster!" The bushy haired man cried. "I ruin everyone's lives!"

"No, p-please..." Skipper felt tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "Don't believe that! I-It's not true!"

"He said the only reason you're with me is to be safe from criticism since I'm almost a girl anyway and that you don't even want to come back to me every day. That's why you..." His voice broke. "That's why you go to him!"

"WHAT?!" He cried out. "No! That is not true! I swear! You are my only love! I would never have anyone else! Only you!"

Then there was the thing that had hit Alex the hardest, not surprisingly. "He said my dancing sucked, Skipper!"

"He said WHAT?!" Skipper knew how sensitive Alex was about his dancing, so then he heard that, the gloves were off.

The leader picked up the phone and this time he dialed the number.

Alex looked up. "What are you doing!"

"Getting after this mystery jerk for saying that stuff to you." The phone began to ring.

"No! Don't" Alex tried to reach for the phone. "He-!"

The line picked up.

"Who is this?" Skipper growled in to the phone.

"He-e-ello Skipper..." The voice purred.

Skipper gasped. He would recognize that smooth voice anywhere. "YOU!" He growled even more. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Alex looked up in shock. He hadn't believed it but... He was hurt. "You know him!"

"Yes!" He responded. "This jerk is none other than the idiotic Francis Blowhole..." The rumbling in his throat CONTINUED.

"And you're seeing him every day..." Alex concluded.

"Depends on the way 'seeing' is used. He's my mortal enemy. He and I have been against each other for a long time..."

"And you let him get to me!?"

"I didn't even know he was after you!" Skipper spoke in to the phone once again. "What do you want?"

"Again, how is your Alexander doing?" The villain teased.

"No, I want to know why you keep doing this."

"For Alex's sake, of course."

"What could he possibly gain from this?"

"The truth." Blowhole said.

Skipper growled. "You'd better stop this!"

"I fail to see what I have done." Was the response over the phone.

"You've hurt him!" He cried. "How can't you see that?"

Alex looked up with tears, watching the one-sided argument his boyfriend was having over the phone.

"Besides! If you DO have cameras everywhere, a BLIND MAN COULD SEE THAT!"

The brunette couldn't take it anymore and ran into the bathroom.

"Alex!" Skipper chased after him, but the door had already been locked. This was followed by the sound of harsh puking. Skipper winced. "A-Alex? Are you ok in there?"

Alex's emotions and nerves were on haywire. He was scared for his own life and Skipper's. That Doctor guy was horrible. He'd been STALKED and harassed so much by this person.

The dancer hadn't eaten properly in so long. He had to have lost some weight.

Alex sobbed as he heard his lover call to check on him. That was the last thing he heard before his fist hit the mirror, then a shatter and sting and he lost consciousness.

"A-ALEX!" The leader cried. He heard the crash along with a thumping sound. Stern-faced, he backed up and raced up kicking the door down. He gasped, seeing his love on the floor.

Alex lay on the rug, clutching his hand.

The phone was dropped, and Skipper fell to the ground. "Alex! Speak to me!"

There was no response from the man that was out cold.

The black-haired man picked him up, racing to the bedroom. He needed to help!

"Sk-Skipper..." Alex whispered as he was laid on the bed.

"Shh..." Skipper soothed. "It's ok...I'm right here."

Alex pulled the other down on him, raking his bloody hand through the black hair. He kissed up upon the leader's lips, whispering against them. "Please..." He put the commander's hand under his shirt. It had been a while since he felt good about himself at all. The brunette NEEDED this...

"Please..." Skipper knew where he was going with this. "Let me clean you up first..."

The other agreed and shut his eyes as the commander went to get a cloth.

Skipper had retrieved the damp cloth after taking a wincing look at the bathroom mirror. He hadn't known Alex had been like this. The kid covered his feelings well for an adorable hippie. He looked at the phone that was still there and ON. The bastard never hung up! Well the leader had something to say to him once and for all -

With dark eyes Skipper picked up the cellphone. "Listen here..." Skipper growled. There was a dark tone to his voice. He would NOT let this bastard get away with this. "You are going to leave Alex alone. You are never going to call or text or contact him EVER again..." His anger began to grow. "You are never even going to mention his name again. If you do, I'll make sure it's the last thing you EVER do!"

"Look who grew bold." Blowhole delighted in amusement.

"It's not boldness. It's defensiveness. You know I could break your neck like a twig, so why do you taunt him and I?"

"Because like now and all other times, Skipper, you can't stop me!"

"That's because the agency wanted you alive. Now, I'm not afraid to kill you in the most gruesome way possible."

Dr. Blowhole swung in his chair on the other end. "And why is that?"

"Because you've threatened Alex." Was the response. He finally noticed one of the cameras, hidden in the corner of the roof. He snarled at it, approaching.

"And what exactly does he mean to you? Answer carefully, my sweet enemy."

Skipper came right up to the camera. "You should know that by now. And if you don't leave us alone, I will keep true to my threat." He crushed the camera at the same time he hung up.

Then he threw the phone shattering against the wall. He'd get a new one for Alex and have Kowalski monitor it for him. He finally remembered the injured lover he left in the bedroom. Alex...

Skipper reached for a cloth and dampened it before ringing it out and bringing it over.

Alex tried to sit up once the other entered the room.

"Nonono!" He rushed over, gently trying to get him to lay down once again. "Please, don't do that!"

"I'm fine, really, I-"

"Please!" He begged. "For me?"

Alex started to sit back. "Of course..."

"Thank-you..." As the brunette sat back, Skipper began gently dabbing the wounds.

"SSST! AH!"

"I'm sorry!" The commando pulled the cloth away.

"It's okay... There's probably still some glass in it..." Alex frowned down at his hand.

"Here then." Skipper disappeared for a moment, only to appear once again with gloves, a garbage can, tweezers, and rubbing alcohol.

Alex winced at all that. Shit that looked like a horrible process.

Skipper set the can down, slipped on the gloves, and held the tweezers in his hand.

"D-do we have to-"

Skipper stated the facts. "Unless you'd like glass growing in your skin."

Alex gave a stare. "Wow…that sounds…painful."

"It would be." He positioned the tweezers above the skin.

"WAIT!" Alex pulled back in fear.

"What?"

"…Kiss me first. Please?"

Skipper smiled and leaned down, doing so.

Alex frowned and started. "I'm so sor-"

"Don't be sorry."

"That guy he just-"

"It's not your fault." The black-haired man whispered.

Alex clutched the suited shoulder's and sighed in relief.

"Now, will you let me help you?"

"I'd let you do anything to me." The brunette laughed warmly.

The tweezers were back to being just over the skin. Skipper looked back at the beautiful face in front of him for conformation.

Alex shut his eyes, silently giving permission.

The tweezers slowly came down, slowly beginning to dig the shards out.

Alex cried out in pain but bit his lip to get it down to a whimper. Tears streamed down.

"Shh... It'll all be over soon. I promise." A few glass pieces had been taken out, and only a couple remained.

"It hurts..."

"I know it hurts." One piece left...

"Thats not a comfort, you know! -Ah!"

"There! All done! Is that a comfort?"

Alex shook his head as he rubbed his hand. "Still...no."

"Here." He stood and retreated to the bathroom before returning with some medical wraps. "I'll clean you up, then I'll wrap it up and give you a kiss. How's that sound?"

The brunette quirked a smile. "Sounds great!"

"Good." He pulled up the wraps, ripping a piece off before placing a dab of the alcohol on it. "Ready?"

"Uh I change my mind!" Alex's smile disappeared as he tried to get away.

"Please." Skipper looked at him, grabbing his shoulder. "Let me help."

"That's not helping, that's hurting!" Alex said quickly.

"The pain will help heal you."

"I'll take my chances..." The dancer pushed the wraps away gently.

"Are you sure?" Skipper grinned, an idea forming in his head. "What if it gets infected?"

Alex furrowed his brow, weighing his options but now uncertain. "I'll...I'll take my-"

"If it gets infected, you won't be able to dance."

Alex paled.

Skipper smirked. Just what he had been planning.

Alexander was still frowning.

"So?" The commando asked. "Do you wanna dance?"

"…yes but-!"

"Then it has to heal!"

Alex sighed and shut his eyes, holding out his hand.

"Thank-you. Now," The black-haired man positioned the wrap just above the wound. "I'm not gonna lie to you; This WILL sting."

"Just tell me when you're gonna- AHHHH!"

Skipper hadn't stopped to listen. Instead, he APPLIED the bandage to the injury.

"Gah, the HECK Skipper!" Alex complained, hissing.

"What?" Skipper asked.

"Do you know how much that hurt?!"

"Yeah, quite a bit. Why?" He shrugged, beginning to gather everything so he could put it away.

Alex just pouted, turning away from him.

"I told you it was gonna hurt." Skipper shrugged again.

The brunette kept his adorable pout on his small lips.

The commando simply rolled his eyes and shook his head. As soon as everything was put away, he returned to the bedroom. "C'mon Alex." He spoke, crawling on to the bed. "Don't be a baby."

"I'm not…"

"Then why are you pouting?"

"Not pouting…" Alex muttered in his pout.

"Oh yes you are!" He kneeled in front of his love. "You need to smile!"

"How can I?" Alex scoffed and looked away, sitting up. "When I'm completely useless?"

Skipper looked at his love, all playfulness aside. "Don't even start-"

"I don't have a real job...I don't pay bills...That's all you. He's right I'm just a pretty face and...hot piece of ass." He muttered the last part.

"You're doing what you love!" The commando spoke, stroking at his love's face from behind. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Alex leaned into the touch as Skipper sat next to him on the MATTRESS.

"Don't worry. Just do what you love and be happy. That's all I ask of you."

"Oh Skipper…" Alex wrapped his arms around the leader's neck in a hug.

The commando hugged back.

The dancer sighed into the suit jacket and, forming an idea, slowly he moved his hands to slip the jacket off his lover's shoulders. He began to open the buttons, pressing his tan lips softly against the pink ones of the pale commando.

"Hm!" Skipper had been shocked by this move. He wondered what the duce Alex was planning, but, upon feeling his top layer of clothing being removed, he realized what was going on.

Alex's hand slipped underneath the white fabric, feeling the start of hard muscles under his fingertips gently.

"Hmm, Alex..." The commando moaned in to his lovers lips. His hands made their way to the dancers hips, making small little circles.

"Do you love me...?" Alex asked quietly as he parted the white fabric, hands running over the pale chest in front of him.

"Oh yes." Skipper responded. "I love you."

"For how long…?" The dancer's darker blue eyes begged an answer.

"Forever." Was the simple response.

Alex gave a relieved sob before yanking the officer down on top of his, meshing their lips together desperately.

Skipper's lips moved with his loves, and his hands trailed the body.

"Mhn…" Alex started to make soft sounds.

"Alex..." Was the small sigh that escaped the commando's mouth.

"Please I need this Skipper...please..."

"And you'll get it." He nodded.

"I love you..." Alex raked his fingers through the raven hair.

"I love you too..." Skipper's hand slid in to the others pants.

The brunette gasped out in a moan, arching up and Alex nearly sobbed in pleasure.

"It's ok." Skipper began to nuzzle his love.

"Please..."

"I'll do anything for you, ya know that?"

"I know..." Alex whispered back in a smile as a hand rested between his thighs.

"Do you...do you really want this?"

Alex nodded, holding the commandos hand with a squeeze.

"...Ok." He gently lowered his lover down on the bed. "Only if you're sure."

The brunette let the pants be pulled from his legs.


End file.
